Black Rose Meadows
by Vitalis Obitus
Summary: A collection of Black Rose one-shots with no particular plot or reason. Just Blake x Ruby fluff.


_**So. Before you read further, an apology from the author. I am sorry for abandoning M.A.D, but due to the person who was helping me write it at the time, and complications now, I cannot continue with it. I know, it is selfish, but I will not be able to write something if my heart isn't in it. It would be sub-par, at best.**_

 _ **HOWEVER, in a lighter note, this is my new fic, a fluffy ball of... Wel, fluff. I was bored at work, no one came in, so there was literally nothing for me to do, so I wrote this and then thought, "Fuck it." Why not? And decided to post it here! I hope you enjoy this Blackrose fluff-fic!**_

Light was fading quickly from the fields surrounding Beacon Academy. The low red glow of the setting sun cast long shadows over the green and red backdrop, the slowly fading colours of the leaves that fell in autumns breeze crumpled underfoot as the two girls walked side by side, fingers entwined in a loving embrace.

Black as night, and red as roses almost perfectly camouflaged in the nigh twilight hours of the end of summer evening. No noise but the soft, muffled crunching of leaves underfoot broke the silence of this serene setting.

The red-cloaked female turned her head to the side, her silvery orbs locking onto the golden glow of the older woman's. This normally excitable girl, who would normally be a bouncing ball of sugar and excitement, was instead calm and as peaceful as the night itself. She said nothing, but rather, allowed her lips to curve upwards in a peaceful, trusting and loving smile.

The midnight clad feline returned the expression, gently squeezing the hand of this younger girl. Belladonna cared very little about the difference in the age between them. In her eyes, Ruby Rose was as smart, mature and competent as any other huntress or hunter at the Academy. Even more so than quite a few of some, though the thought vanished from her mind quickly. Why spare those fools a thought when the epitome of perfection was mere inches away from the face of the Faunus.

"Blakey..." The word left the lips of the crimson girl like something to be worshipped, a mentioning of something so perfect, any other tone would be blasphemous. At this term of endearment, the Ravenette's bow atop her head twitched a tiny amount, with a slight red shade colouring her cheeks, bringing a slightly playful smile to the lips of the younger woman, shortly before another string of words left the lips of the female, drawing a stronger, lasting flush to the girls face. "I love you..." The words were soft, quiet, and slow, almost hesitant, but that only served to empathise the meaning behind those simple, yet impossibly complex words.

The older girl, who normally only spoke up when it was important, was now silent for a completely different reason. Her mind struggled to find words to express how she felt, but no amount of books could have ever prepared her for this. Seconds passed by, as the two stood together in silence. Ruby's eyes slowly began to lose their shine, the younger girl thinking that her partners muteness meant rejection, whilst Blake Belladonna, the most decisive and practical of the team, stood there like an idiot.

Eyes downcast, and voice defeated, the younger girls fingers slowly slipped from the embrace of the silent woman. "I'm... I'm sorry... I-" The words of the girl were cut off, replaced my a muffled "Hmmpf!?", as the Golden eyed female darted forward, fingers tightening around the younger woman. Their lips were locked in a hasty kiss. The silvered eyes of Ruby flung open in shock, then recognition and finally, acceptance and love. Her tense body relaxed after a second, melting into the older woman who had surprised her so.

The golden eyes of the midnight shaded female were closed, not tightly, as if expecting a negative reaction, but rather, as if accepting whatever came next. Her guard was completely dropped, one hand locked with the crimson clad girls own, the other around her body resting in the small of her partners back. The expression of shock upon the face of Ruby Rose melted away, leaving her own free arm to to curl itself around her partners back, returning the embrace. The passionate, slow lock of their bodies faded everything but themselves away, the world around the two melting into nothingness.

The lovers remained in this hold for an endless time, everything fading into pure bliss, all the concerns of the world, the Grimm, The White Fang, Beacon, everything but each other, for those few seconds which turned to hours, was meaningless. Even time lost meaning, they parted only when they required breath, yet neither stepped back. After a moment of the shared intimate gaze, Blake broke the silence, though Ruby already knew, she spoke the words that the younger girl wanted to hear.

"I love you too, Ruby Rose. More than anything..." Her voice light and breathless, yet holding all the affection that she felt towards the smaller girl who she held in her arms. This, quite expectably, made the younger girls heart flutter like a hummingbird. Unsure of what to say, she simply shuffled closer to the female, resting her head on the older woman's chest, the heavy and accelerated beating of the Faunus' heart matching Ruby's light and erratic palpitations almost perfectly.

In their bliss, however, the two had failed to notice the audience that had appeared just beyond the tree line of the open plain. Soft blue optics watched the loving embrace for a while, then slowly approached, golden locks that flowed to this woman's rear bounced with each step. Though normally, this girl would have made teasing remarks towards her younger half-sister, she instead settled on a light smile, before calling out "And it's about damn time!"

Blake's head shot up, slightly dazed by the sudden appearance, and obviously shocked she had not noticed her before. Ruby, however refused to move, her body still resting against that of her partner. She did, however, speak just loud enough for Blake to hear her words. "Feel free to ignore her, Blakey." She murmured into the woman's chest, her tone was light and playful, though still with the hint of affection she had used before. Her words brought a light giggle from the lips of the female, who reluctantly moved her left hand from the small of her partners back to wave at Yang, who responded with a wide grin.

"Y'all should get back inside, you know. It's getting real cold... Not that I feel it, mind you." She gave a slight laugh as she stood just behind the youngest in the group of three now, and patted her shoulder. "Don't want you two catching frostbite, though I wouldn't be surprised to see love bites!" Clearly, Yang's exuberant and outgoing nature could not be quelled for long.

The reaction the entwined females took was instant. Both of their cheeks turning bright red in an instant, with Ruby sending one foot backwards, attempting to kick her older sister. She missed, but the motion knocked the two off-balance, sending them falling to the floor, Ruby landing on top of the other. Both of them let out a short squeak of surprise as they fell. A light oof left her lips as the air from her lungs was pushed from her body, essentially ruining the romantic and serene mood between the two.

Seconds later, all three of them were laughing, Ruby and Blake still in each others arms, on the floor, Yang soon falling beside them with the force of her laughter. After their giggles had subsided, Yang turned her head to look into the golden eyes of her sisters partner, a look of seriousness crossing her face. "You take care of her, you hear?" She posed it as a statement, more than a question. Blake didn't say a word, but nodded understandingly towards Yang, shortly before planting a light peck on the forehead of the girl who nuzzled into the warm embrace of her partner, wishing time would stand still, allowing them more time before reality must be faced again.


End file.
